


Mox visits Lance

by Mswriter07



Series: Mox and Lance [1]
Category: Varsity Blues (1999)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't own any of the characters.  Just taking them out to play.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mox visits Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own any of the characters. Just taking them out to play.

For three days Jonathan ‘Mox’ Moxon paced his room worrying about Lance. He knew he should be seeing his little sister Jules but couldn’t bring himself to with what happened to Lance. Somehow over their high school years he had developed what he thought was admiration for Lance but with the latest injury and him not being able to play ever again, made Mox rethink the admiration and admit to himself that he liked Lance as more than a friend. Mox growled and looked at the time, he hoped he wasn’t too late for visiting hours. 

At the hospital he found he still had some time left and that Kilmer and his family had gone for the day. He let out a breath in relief when he didn’t see any of them by Lance’s room or inside when he poked his head in to check. Lance had an old football game on the tv and when he heard the door open he smiled at seeing his friend. “Hey Mox.” 

Mox eased into the room and let the door shut behind him. “Hey Lance. How are ya feelin’?”

“I’m doing alright.”

“Sorry about your knee.”

“Come here Mox.” Lance motioned for Mox to come and sit next to him on the bed. When Mox sat down albeit stiffly Lance continued, “My knee isn’t your fault. It’s Kilmer’s and mine. I should’ve told him when so that I might be able to keep playing.”

Mox looked over the cast and asked, “How many surgeries to repair it?”

“About a half dozen and then physical therapy afterwards.” Lance said as he thumped the brace covering the cast.

“That’ll take at least two years with surgeries and then months of physical therapy.”

“I’ll be okay. Don’t worry about me too much Mox.” Lance threw an arm around Mox’s shoulders and pulled him into a headlock. “Go enjoy Brown. You’re made for better stuff than this town can offer you.”

Mox laughed and Lance let up on the headlock but kept his arm around Mox. “So are you Lance. You’re smart as hell and can do whatever you set your mind to.”

“You want me to follow you to Brown or something man?” Mox froze for a minute and Lance said, “I’m kidding.”

Mox forced a chuckle and said, “I know.”

“Still not too late to send in an application for an academic scholarship.”

“Only if you want to. I thought you were wanting to go to Texas A & M or Texas State?”

“Only if I was playing football and now since I can’t then it might be nice to see something besides this town and state for a while at least.”

“It’d be nice to see a familiar face every once in a while on campus.”

“That’s what I was thinking. Have you seen Jules lately?”

Mox swallowed and said, “Not since you got injured.” 

Lance heard the honesty in his friend’s voice and he asked, “Why haven’t you seen her?”

“Between school and her being here and at her job. It’s not a lot of time left.”

“I can see that. Why’d it take you so long to come see me?”

“No one seemed very happy with me and between your family and the coach I figured I’d wait a few days.”

“That’s smart of ya. They wouldn’t let me call ya or nothing once I came off the anesthesia from surgery. I wanted to see how you were doing.”

Mox chuckled and Lance pulled him against his chest as he rested against his bed and Mox said, “I’ve paced my room for three days hoping you wouldn’t kill me.”

“I wouldn’t hurt you and you know it. I wanted to kill Kilmer but not being able to walk right now prevents that.”

“The whole team wants to kill Kilmer right now.”

“Glad to know I’m not the only one.” Lance grinned as he carded his fingers through Mox’s hair. 

Mox took a deep breath and asked, “What are you doing Lance? I’m not a puppy.”

Lance leaned close to Mox’s ear and said, “Only doing what we both want.”

Mox groaned and pulled away from Lance except Lance caught Mox’s shirt front and pulled Mox close again. “Get me an application to Brown that I can fill out while I’m in here and we’ll see what happens.” 

Mox nodded and Lance grinned again before he leaned in and kissed one of his oldest friends. The move, even though Mox was expecting it, he couldn’t believe the sparks. He gasped and Lance nipped his bottom lip and pushed his tongue inside. Mox returned the kiss as he braced himself above Lance’s chest and anything else was cut short by a nurse walking in on them. 

She raised her hand to her mouth and said, “Oh my. Sorry to interrupt but visiting hours are over.”

Lance still had his fingers curled in Mox’s shirt and he looked at the nurse. “S’okay.” Then he turned back to Mox and said, “I get out of here in a couple of days. I’ll have them call you and you come get me.”

“I can do that.” Mox breathed. He kissed Lance one more time and Lance let go of his friend, no, he didn’t know what to call him but they’d figure it out. 

He watched as Mox left his room on unsteady feet before he got comfortable on the bed again so the nurse could get his vitals before they gave him another morphine drip. He couldn’t wait to see what life would bring him especially if he could get into Brown on an academic scholarship and had the rest of his surgeries up there. He knew he and Mox would make a great team at whatever they did, whether starting a business together or advancing their friendship into being a couple. He didn’t like that they would be breaking his sister’s heart but he was following his heart.

The nurse finished and she said, “Take it easy the next few weeks and try not to walk on that leg if you can help it.” 

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem ma’am.” Lance said as he pulled the covers higher and turned the tv off. The nurse patted his shoulder and left the room with a small grin on her face. She had been right all along - Lance Harbor was in love with his second string quarterback Jonathan ‘Mox’ Moxon.


End file.
